


Three A.M

by MellonCollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellonCollie/pseuds/MellonCollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night and drunken call turns into something more than Derek was ever expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Literally typed this up in an hour or so. I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes I might have missed while editing. If you see anything, please, don't be afraid to mention it. :)

Groaning loudly Derek wakes up to his phone ringing obnoxiously loud in his ear. Rubbing his eyes, he glances at the clock on his dresser the red blocked numbers read three o’clock in the morning.

“Who ever is calling me better be dying.” Derek grabs his phone and groans again when he sees Stiles Stilinski’s name and a picture of him and stupid grin flashing in his face. And when did he ever have a picture of him on his phone in the first place?

“The joy I will feel when I rip his throat out with my claws.” Derek grumbles. His fingers hover over the ignore button but something tells him it could be important since Stiles has never called him to just talk.

“This better be important, Stiles.”

“Of course it is Scotty boy!” Stiles slurred.

Derek was definitely going to rip his throat out, “This isn’t Scott, you idiot. It’s Derek. Are you drunk?”  

“Derek? Why do you have Scott’s phone? Is he hurt? Omg, Scott-“

“Stiles!” Derek cuts him off he can still here him panicking, “Stiles!” Derek yells. The phone goes quiet if he didn’t have his good wolf hearing he would’ve thought Stiles hung up on him. “I do not have Scott’s phone. You called me on my phone.” Derek listens to the shuffling on the other end.

“Oh, hey Derek! Derek, my main man. My main wolf man!” Stiles slurs happily. Derek can do nothing more than groan and contemplate if it would be better if he just ripped his own throat out.

“Stiles, you’re drunk. You need to go to bed.” Derek stares into the darkness of his room trying to force his eyes to remain open.

“I need you to come pick me up.”

“Get a taxi.” Derek is not getting out of his warm comfy bed for an annoying, intoxicated, skinny, undeniably cute, idiot. Yeah, an undeniably cute boy that he wants to strangle sometimes because he can’t sit still for five minutes, or even just shut up for that matter. Derek doesn’t deny that he does help out the pack a lot, despite just being a human, and that’s the only thing that helps Derek tolerate him.

It’s a love-hate relationship…thing. Though the love part of that he buries deep down inside himself.

“I don’t have any money. Wait-I have a dime.”

Derek sighs and looks at the time, “Where are you?”

“Outside the Jungle.”

Scott owes him big time for this.

“Just wait for me. I’ll be there in ten.” Derek hangs up before Stiles has a chance to reply. He turns the lamp on that’s next to his bed and slides out. Without really caring Derek throws on the jeans he wore that day and a shirt and makes his way to the bathroom and turns the cold water knob on and splashes his face with the icy water hoping it would wake him up enough to safely grab Stiles and bring him home.

Derek dries his face off and grabs his keys. He feels his back pocket for his wallet and he’s glad he was feeling lazy and didn’t remove it from his pants like he usually does.

It takes Derek no time to get to the club, of course he was going seventy in forty speed zone, but who cares there were no cops and either way he was pretty sure he could have talked himself out of a ticket like he did hundreds of times before.

Derek gets out and searches for Stiles, there were people still at the club, he could hear the muffled sound of the music from inside. There were small crowds of drunk and sober people scattered around the club and cars. As he walks through the groups of people he spots Stiles on the side talking to a tall man who looked way to be old to be hanging out at clubs and from what he can hear of the conversation, he should not be hitting on a seventeen year old high schooler.

Derek growls and goes straight for Stiles grabbing the collar of his shirt, “Lets go.”

The older man talking to Stiles looks startled, “I was talking to him first, go find someone else asshole.” Derek growls revealing his red eyes allowing the pathetic human know he is no challenge, he is simply the prey and Derek was the predator. The man stiffens and Derek begins to smell the fear roll off his body. “Whatever man, I’ll just go. He’s too young for me anyways.”

“Damn right he is.” And before the old creeper can even reply he pulls Stiles by his shirt all the way to his black Camaro shoving him in. Derek slams the door and gets in the driver seat.

“You smell like you just walked out of a damn brewery. What were you doing here anyways?”

“It’s the only place I can get it without them checking my id and I can get free drinks from all the guys that think I’m attractive. Which was a lot. Oh my gosh, I’m so fucking drunk right now. My dad will kill me if he finds out.” Stiles drunk and rambling is worse than Stiles sober and rambling.

“Good, I won’t have to. I’m taking you home now.”

“Please. You can’t! He thinks I’m at Scott’s.” Derek looks over at him his head is swaying back and forth. “Wow, everything is just spinning.”

“Where is Scott?”

“What? Why are we talking about Scott?”

If Derek didn’t value his life so much and the idiot sitting next to him he would just slam his head into the drivers wheel and just let his car crash.

“You said your dad thinks you’re with Scott.”

“Oh, yeah. No idea where he is…maybe with Allison…” Derek isn’t sure if it’s a statement or a question.

Derek sighs and pulls his car over he needs to figure out what he’s going to do with Stiles so he can get rid of him and go home and get back into his bed. The clock on his dash read three-forty two.

“Hey, why aren’t we moving?” Stiles looks around, “This isn’t your house. There is nothing here besides a ditch and a street light.”

“You are not crashing at my place.”

“Please, Derek. You cannot take me home. That would be so bad. Like really bad. You will never see me again because I will be so grounded. That would just suck so hard. I like seeing you.”

Derek stiffens yeah he will admit he has those feelings for the bumbling idiot in his car right now but he is careful. He knows he’s careful to not let anything slip through his tough façade he puts on around the pack and Stiles. But could Stiles know? Why would he say that Derek would never see him again? Can Stiles actually pick up on the fact that behind all the menacing threats that he actually cares, well more than cares, deep down inside?

“Stiles-“

“No. Please…Just let me stay. I won’t be much trouble. I probably won’t even have a hangover.”

“Fine.” Derek sighs, “Your ass is on the couch though.”

Derek starts his Camaro back up and for the rest of drive he pretends to ignore Stiles talking. Its absolute nonsense but its sort of cute in a weird way and it makes Derek want to punch himself in the face.

They finally reach Derek’s place and when he notices that Stiles can barely hold himself up, much less walk. Derek hooks an arm underneath him and allows him to lean against his body for support. Derek holds on tight, he can feel Stiles faint pulse under his finger tips where they rest near his ribcage.

“You smell really good, my wolf man.” Derek tries to ignore his comment. He’s just drunk and its nothing more.

They finally make it inside the door and Derek heads for the couch dropping Stiles on the soft leather. After telling him to stay, though Derek is sure he probably didn’t even here, he goes to the kitchen and makes him a glass of water and goes through his medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of ibuprofen for Stiles to take in the morning because he’s more than sure that he will have a hangover in the morning.

Balancing the glass and pills in one hand he grabs the trashcan from the kitchen and brings it the living room. He was not going to allow puke on his couch or on the floor. He just did not want to go there.

“I’ve brought you-“ He sighs this is not how he would ever spend a night. He sets everything on the coffee table before making his way through his house to find Stiles. After checking the extra rooms and the extra bathroom thinking he had to puke, he makes it to his room and finds Stiles laying on his bed.

“You are not staying in here. This is my room.”

“But your bed is so much comfier than that couch.”

“I don’t care.” Derek walks over to drag him out but Stiles flails his arms but it isn’t much of a fight for Derek as he pins him down, pressing his body against the boy’s to keep him still.

A small coy smile spreads across the drunk boy’s face as he wiggles his hips against the taller man’s.

Derek doesn’t know what to do. It startles him and a feeling in his lower belly begins to build. This is not happening. Derek shifts uncomfortably because they both know what’s happening. Stiles does it again and it makes Derek jump releasing the drunk boy’s arms from the iron grip the older man had on him.

“You are not sleeping here.” Derek says again trying not to think with the other head that’s wanting nothing more than Stiles in his bed.

“Something else says other wise.” Stiles grins looking down at Derek’s bulge in his wrinkled jeans. “I’m not moving. So you can either get in bed or sleep on the couch.”

Derek knew how uncomfortable that couch was to sleep on. He did not want to wake up with a sore back in the morning. Without a word Derek walks into his bathroom, stripping out of his clothes, and turns on the cold water. If he was going to sleep in the bed with Stiles, one thing had to go.

Before he could step in the door busts open Derek isn’t sure what to do, he looks around and no towels are near and his clothes are in the bin. Derek can feel his brown eyes on him looking at his chest, his toned abs, and his cock.

Licking his lips Stiles walks over turns the water off and pulls Derek by the arm into the room and pulls Derek on top. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He wants to stop, but the way his cock is rubbing against the harsh fabric of Stiles’ clothes…he doesn’t want too.

“Stiles.”

“Shhhh.” He whispers as he begins to kiss the man’s rough stubble, “It feels better than what I’ve imagined.”

“You thought-“ Stiles cuts him off with a kiss on his lips. He feels the drunken boy’s hands move between them to push his pants down, Derek can’t focus. All he smells and tastes is liquor and all he feels is Stile’s bulge through his boxers and an electric buzz flowing through his body telling him how right it feels, but this is wrong and Stiles is drunk. This is the alcohol, not Stiles and Derek doesn’t want his first time to be someone who might not remember a thing in the morning.

Derek breaks away, “Please stop.”

Despite the lack of judgment Stiles maybe experiencing, he does and Derek is grateful.

“Do you want to? Shit. I didn’t even ask-“ Derek cuts him off with a kiss feeling a little ambitious and to not make Stiles feel like a he was pressuring someone into something they did not want to do.

“I do, Stiles. I really do, I mean look at me.” Derek’s eyes fall between them and Stiles looks. His cock is hard, thick, and dripping with pre-cum onto Stiles’ boxers.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Derek is all of a sudden shy and he’s never shy. He begins to feel embarrassed and he can’t believe he has to say it. Everyone always assumed that since he was so obviously “good looking” with a “hot body” and a nice car that he just gets laid all the time, but despite what people may think he isn’t like that. He’s not interested in a string of one-night stands, sex that would be so meaningless and empty. He doesn’t judge people who do it and he doesn’t find it wrong, but he knows for himself that he would just be unhappy and that’s why he decided to save himself.

“If you don’t like me…” Stiles trails off.

“No, it’s…I’m just…I’ve never…” Derek stops hoping Stiles would work out what he was trying to say in his intoxicated mind.

“I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

Of course he doesn’t, taking a deep breath and trying not to think of how humiliated he will be, Derek just says it.

“I’m a virgin.” Derek gets up and pretends to be looks for his clothes to get dressed trying fight the humiliation away.

Stiles sits up and grabs Derek’s wrist, “Okay. Well, how about when I’m sober and maybe after a date or two…”

“Are you asking-wait you’re not bothered by…”

“By your innocence?” Stiles smirks. Yeah, Derek is already regretting telling Stiles. He pulls away and storms towards the bathroom. “Just wait, Derek-“ Derek can feel the doorknob crushing under his tight grip.  “I’m not bothered by it. I’m a little surprised because I mean look at you, but I really like you Derek and I’m assuming you sort of like me because I never saw a man get so hard for me in my life so if you maybe want to go on a date…or I mean, it doesn’t have to be-“

“Yes.” Derek answers before Stiles can finish.

Stile grins stupidly and kicks his pants off and tears his shirt off his torso and crawls under the covers, “Well, get it bed. I want to cuddle. No hanky panky! Scouts honor!”

Derek doesn’t know how to feel but it finally feels right even if Stiles is drunk.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have been dating a year under a watchful eye of Sheriff Stilinski and tonight is their one year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, just going to leave this here. Please ignore any mistakes I edit everything myself.

It had been a little over a year since that phone call, _the_ drunken phone call, the one that started the awkward hand holding, the awkward first…well four first dates, and the biggest awkward moment of them all: telling Sheriff Stilinski that Derek, being twenty-four years old was dating his still in high school, seventeen year old son. Even though it did not go over well Derek was still glad to this day to be alive and not in prison.

Tonight they were celebrating their one-year anniversary they both didn’t care about their one month anniversary or their six month anniversary they were both happy that they made it to one year exactly without wanting to kill each other or being one of those couples where didn’t know if they were together one minute or broken up the next.

As Derek waited for Stiles awkwardly in their tiny living room, he was being bombarded with questions from Sheriff Stilinksi, as usual, who also cleaning and polishing his gun, as usual, he knew the point Stiles’ father was trying to make but Derek knew it was just a reminder that he could kill him and make it look like an accident.

“Are you going to get him drunk?” Derek wanted to laugh. Stiles did not need him to get drunk. Luckily, Derek was good at hiding his emotions and his facial expression because he really wanted to laugh.

“Uh, no sir. We are just going out to eat.”

Sheriff Stilinksi grunted and gave him a look that pretty much told Derek ‘I don’t believe you.’ Derek tried to smile but failed because there was nothing he could do to get on the Sheriff’s good side.

“Are you going to have sex with my son?” Derek wasn’t sure what he was choking on but he was coughing and it felt like he was drowning.

“Dad, chill,” Stiles walks into the living room dressed the same as he usually is: a graphic tee, a long sleeve buttoned down shirt (unbuttoned), jeans, and his black converses. “Derek is a bit…old fashioned,” Stiles smirks and walks off returning quickly with a cup of water. Stiles hands it to Derek who gulps it down in one sip.

Sheriff Stilinski sends a glare towards Derek, “That better be true. For your own sake.”

“Y-yes, sir.  Are you ready to go Stiles?” Derek asks with a plea in his tone telling him he is going to kill him if he spends another minute here.

“Yeah, lets go.” Stiles grabs him by the hand intertwining his small pale fingers with Derek’s big rough ones.

“Be careful son, and don’t hesitate to call if…”

“Dad! I’m fine. Derek is my boyfriend not some guy who is going to kidnap me and chop my body up in little bite size pieces.”

“…I’ve seen it happen before.” The Sheriff mutters.

Stiles roll’s his eyes and opens the door pulling Derek along with him. Despite hearing the front door close, Derek can still feel like he’s being watched, “Your dad really has it out for me.”

“For all he knows you are just after my virtue,” Stiles laughs because if his father only knew it was the other way around.

“Do you think he will stop using the gun to intimidate me?”

“Nope!” Stiles runs and hops in the shiny black Camaro. When Derek finally gets in Stiles has the seat lowered and his feet propped up on the dash.

“I’m so lucky! I have a hot boyfriend with a hot car. Now, what are we going to do on our night of debauchery?”

“You mean our anniversary?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, I guess…so formal as usual.” Stiles smiles up at him before straightening the seat out and dusting off the dirt marks his shoes left on the dash board.

Despite trying to come up with a meaningful way to spend their day together Derek knew that Stiles wasn’t the romantic type who wanted roses, wine, and an expensive dinner, and that was good because Derek wasn’t into that either.

“Well, I just figured we could do whatever your human heart desired.”

Derek regretted that statement because it didn’t take long for Stiles to climb over the console between them to sit on Derek’s lap. “Anything, huh?” Stiles coy smile spread across his face as he began to unbutton Derek’s shirt, “Well, for starters I want you shirtless.” Stiles leans forward to kiss Derek’s chin loving the way the rough stubble feels on his soft lips.

Stiles is interrupted with Derek’s hands covering his, “We need to stop. We are still in front of your house.” Derek didn’t need his supernatural senses to tell him that Stiles was once again disappointed but he did not want deal with a murderous Sheriff.

“Yeah, I forgot. How about we just order a pizza, and go play video games.” Stiles twists and turns off Derek’s lap before he’s back in the passenger seat.

“Are you sure? We can do anything. We can even play that terrible board game you like.”

“Risk? No. I played that last night with Scott and Isaac we all fell asleep before we could even finish.”

Derek smiles though he feels like crap he didn’t have anything better planned. The car is silent and Derek feels awkward because he’s never had to plan a night where in society its custom to be obnoxiously and outrageously romantic.  

“Are you sure that’s all you want to-“

“Yes. I see the way you look and don’t feel bad! You know I’m not into that romance shit. I just want to be with you, hanging out, like always. I promise its perfect! Plus I have a sudden need to kick your ass at Mario Party.” 

When they arrive to Derek’s place, with the pizza in tow, Stiles is already out the car with the pizza, “Dibs on Yoshi!”

* * *

After several rounds of Mario Party and a lot of sabotaging they eventually call it a tie. Stiles stands up and stretches, his shirt lifting up exposing his soft stomach and the trail of hair that leads straight under his boxers and pants. Derek would never admit how many times he’s masturbated to the thought of Stiles.

Of course, Stiles purposely gave him things to masturbate too like his dildo collection. He even offered to give Derek a little demonstration with one of the vibrating ones but before that could go anywhere Sheriff Stilinksi had come home from a long day of work.

Stiles catches Derek’s wondering eyes and smiles Derek looks away. Yeah, they’ve been dating for a year but it’s been pretty innocent aside from the make out sessions in Derek’s car before he drops him off at school or the dry humping that happens before Derek drops him off at home.

Stiles won’t admit that he might’ve cut a cord in his jeep so that it would require it to be in the shop. It gave him more of a reason to be with Derek despite his father’s wishes.

“Its okay to look at me,” Stiles moves back to the floor facing Derek, “Really, its okay.” Stiles places his hands gently on Derek’s face gently moving his head to the side as his fingers gently moves over the rough stubble he loves so much.

Its not that Derek is afraid to look at him, but when he does he thinks, and he knows thinking is never good, but when he looks at Stiles he often wonders if he will ever be enough for him. Will he be the best for Stiles as a significant other? Will he even be enough for him sexually? He knows Stiles is so much more than just sex, but he knows how much of a sexual person Stiles is and that intimidates him.

“I know,” Derek gives him a small smile. Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses his cheek. Stiles’ lips are soft and the kiss is just as soft. Its full of innocence and comfort that seems to seep down into him and calm his worried mind. Derek moves his arms around Stiles and pulls him into his lap and kisses his lips wanting to feel them and the high he gets when they’re pressed against his. They break away and look at each other before Stiles crashes his lips back to Derek’s. Stiles moans as the man underneath him grabs him pressing his finger tips deep into his skin. Stiles forces Derek’s mouth open wanting the kiss to deeper because he needed more. He needs to feel closer to the older man as he slides his hands into his hair pulling the black strands lightly. It’s not long before Stiles is rocking his hips trying to gain some friction, just trying to gain the close physical contact that he’s desperately craving. “Please…” he whines as he breaks away.

The older man knows what he wants and releases him before reaching between them to unbutton his shirt. Stiles wastes no time to tear his shirts off and before Derek can slip his arm out of his button down Stiles is attacking his neck with kisses trying his hardest to mark him even though it will never happen. His body will always heal it self. Stiles continue to rock his hips against than the man beneath him. He’s moaning now and Stiles cannot get enough of it because he can’t believe that he has the power to make the almighty alpha, Derek Hale, come undone.

“Fuck, Stiles…” Derek moans and grabs Stiles’ jean clad thighs; Derek needs something to hold on to because the pleasure that coursing through his body is too much and then something hits him not physically but emotionally. He stops and looks at the beautiful boy on top of him he looks at the moles and freckles that make beautiful constellations on his soft skin like stars in the sky, he loves his sharp features of his cheekbones, his thin soft lips that make the best smiles ever, and those brown eyes that made Derek change his favorite color from black to brown.

“Derek, why did st-is there something on my face?” His hands fly from his hair to his soft skin wiping away at whatever he thinks Derek is staring at.

Derek smiles, “there is nothing on your face.”

“Then why did you stop our totally hot make out dry hump session?”

Derek is nervous now because he feels ready for more, and he’s craving more at this moment. He’s always wanted more, but now it’s stronger than ever and he can’t push it away like he usually can.

“Was it not good? Because the sounds you were making were saying other wise.”

Before Derek can really think about what he’s asking his brain just tells his mouth to say it, “I want more.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything and just stares at him like he just grew an extra head, “What?”

“I-I want more.”

Stiles smiles, excitement sparking in eyes, “are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Stiles grabs his face and looks dead in his eyes, “Are you absolutely positive?”

“Yes.”

Stiles leans down and kisses long and hard before climbing off of him. They intertwine their finger and walk towards the bedroom. Derek is nervous because he knows he won’t last long and it makes him feel bad because he wants it to be good for Stiles as well.

They reach the bedroom and his bed is intimidating. Stiles lets go of his hands and walks towards it, he turns and beckons Derek over. It takes a minute but the signal from his brain to his legs tells him to move and he does. When he reaches Stiles he doesn’t know what to do but he’s thankful that Stiles is much more confident and in control about these kind of things. Stiles had once referenced himself as a ‘power bottom.’ Derek googled the term when he got home, and for some reason the definition went straight to his cock.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks again and when Derek nods he is pulled down and Stiles is pressing his mouth against his. They’re kissing, its soft and slow; Derek doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Stiles breaks away, “Just touch me, silly.”

“Where?”

“I’m yours to do with as you please.” Stiles scoots back on the bed stretching his arms over himself. Derek can’t deny how gorgeous he looks giving all the control to him.

For him.

Derek is shy and his touch is anything but confident as he lets his finger tips graze over Stiles’ chest tracing the freckles that decorate his body. His finger tips finally reaches the buttons of Stiles pants, he can see his bulge, but he’s not ready to go there. Stiles squirm when Derek’s fingers reach a sensitive spot. This is not the time for tickling.

His moves his fingers over Stiles left nipple watching them both get hard, he grazes his fingers over it again and Stiles arches up moaning. “I’m scared I won’t last long for you.” Derek blurts as his touches become more confident.

“Well, good thing this is only about you.” Derek rubs his nipple again enjoying they way Stiles arches into his touch for more. Derek climbs on the bed and begins to plant small kisses on chest and moves to neck to suck and mark.

“I wouldn’t do that…unless you want to be shot.” He can hear the smirk in voice and its true. Derek shifts and pulls Stiles on top of him the ache in his pants is getting unbearable and he needs more contact. He reaches down and pulls his pants lifting slightly so that he can just kick them off. He tells Stiles to do the same and they’re both throwing their clothes on the floor. He finally sees where the trail of hair leads down too and its absolutely perfect.

Stiles begins to touch himself the tip of his cock is slightly red and there is enough precum for Stiles to use as lubrication. He watches Stiles sporadic movements, he’s biting his lip, and Derek wants to touch and so he does.

“Fuck, baby.” Stiles moans loudly his hips moving to meet his hand. Derek doesn’t bother to touch his own aching cock because doing this to Stiles is the best thing in world. “L-let me suck you, Derek. Please, please.” Stiles begins to beg, “I’ve been dreaming of sucking your cock for so long. Fuck, it’s so big.” Derek’s confidence is heightened.

He stops and allows Stiles to climbed between his legs, he begins kissing Derek’s inner thigh. It’s teasing and Stiles knows it. His hands massaging his legs making Derek relax. His cock twitches when Stiles gets closer but ignores it going to the other thigh to lick, kiss and suck. “Your skin tastes so good to me, baby.”

“Suck me, Stiles. Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Stiles gives Derek’s skin one last kiss before he moves up and gives Derek’s cock a teasing lick following the trail of pre cum up to the head of his cock before completely engulfing him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Derek arches and hand flies into Stiles short hair, pulling it making Stiles moan around him. Stiles starts to bob his head using his tongue to trace the veins. Derek tries not to move his hips but its so good he can’t help to sit still. Stiles pulls off and grabs him to lick his tip and to jerk him off a bit. “If you keep doing that I don’t think we will make it much further.” Stiles smiles and crawls up to open the drawer Stiles insisted on keeping some stocked ‘just in case’ and Derek couldn’t have been happier that he listened to him.

Stiles popped the bottle open, “give me your hand you’re going to put those gorgeous fingers in me.”

Derek reaches out and lube is poured on his fingers. “Move your fingers around and warm it up.” Derek does as he’s instructed and when Stiles says so Derek reaches between his legs to tease his opening.

“Oh god,” Stiles begins to move trying to get friction, “please.” Derek can’t believe what he’s seeing and Derek wants to see more. He teasingly pushes in a finger and Stiles moans as he moves his finger. He pulls out and Stiles shakes and whimpers. He slowly put his finger back in and moving it slightly not sure how to really do anything, but he’s surprised because he’s moaning, “Keep doing that, please, oh god.” Stiles fingers dig into Derek’s shoulder scratching him a bit but he’s not worried knowing that they will be gone in no time. Derek adds a second and a third and Stiles is gone, his eyes squeezed shut, he’s rocking back to meet his fingers for more, and Derek can feel is toes curling against his legs.

“Fuck, please, just fuck me Derek. I need your cock. So fucking bad.” Derek pulls his fingers out. Stiles whimpers and Derek works fast trying to get the condom on, he pours some lube on his hand and rubs his cock, but has to stop because he’s so close to cuming. Stiles grabs his cock and positions it at his entrance and slowly sinks down.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good inside me.” Stiles leans down and place kisses on Derek face. “You are fucking amazing.” He says before leaning back up to take more of Derek’s cock. Derek can’t register what Stiles is saying all he feels is tight warmth and Stiles mouth on his face. He can’t think, he can’t move, all he can do is grab Stiles hips and pray he doesn’t cum right then.

He barely registers that Stiles is telling him to move when he’s ready and without any thought to it he begins to move his hips up. He’s slow and timid but as he hears Stiles mantra of “keep going” and “faster” through the buzzing in his ears, he does just that and before he knows it he feels a familiar tightening in his stomach. This time though, it’s more intense and the buzzing in his ears seems to get louder and before Derek can do anything he feels like he’s flying.

“Fuck, baby.” Derek opens his eyes.

Derek groans and covers his face with his hands “I can’t believe-“

“I can’t believe how perfect it was too.” Stiles moves his hands away and kisses him, “Now touch me.” He pulls Derek’s softening cock out and allows him to slowly wrap his hand around his cock and Stiles begins to fuck his fist, “Cum for me, Stiles.” Stiles head is thrown back as he moves his hips faster to meet Derek fist. There is no rhythm. Its fast, messy, and a bit awkward but they don’t care as Stiles cums all over Derek’s toned stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I should think much less you guys. I just hope it wasn't terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this wasn't terrible. If it was, I apologize and if it wasn't then I'm so glad! Thank you for reading, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
